Tia Ballard
Tia Lynn Ballard (born May 11, 1986 in Paris, Texas) is an American actress, artist, comedian, writer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Happy in Fairy Tail. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Maaya Awatsuki, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Maaya Awatsuki, Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Shoko Iwagami *Attack on Titan (2014) - Hanna *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Ume Shiraume *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kanae Kitamura *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Kanae Kitamura *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Beast *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Aoi Sakurada *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Kohkaku *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Takao *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Darna (ep37), Katia (ep43) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Emilia Galmar *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Nero *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Daisaku Bandai (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Yoshino/'Hermit' *Date A Live II (2016) - Yoshino/'Hermit' *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Marron (Announced) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Happy *Freezing (2012) - Ticy Phenyl, Elizabeth Mably *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Elizabeth Mably, Ticy Phenyl *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Inari A *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Garm, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Mega Neptune Mk. II *Guilty Crown (2013) - Hare Menjo *High School DxD: New (2014) - Serafall Leviathan, Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Peashy/Yellow Heart *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep2) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps5-7) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Nanami Momozono, Yukiji *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Titta *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Inaho Kushiya *No-Rin (2016) - Natsumi "Becky" Bekki *Noragami (2015) - Moyu, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (ep8) *Prison School (2015) - Mari Kurihara (Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Amira *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Hitoe Uemura *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Hitoe Uemura *Sky Wizards Academy (2015) - Misora Whitale (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Chiho Sasaki *The Future Diary (2013) - 12th Pink (ep5), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Hokuto *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Firefly (ep10), Nadeshiko Akabane *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Maya Shimon (Announced) *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Hunter *Freezing (2012) - Elizabeth Mably (ep2), Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Elizabeth Mably 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Maaya Awatsuki *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Hiro Tsukiyama *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Midori Kitakami *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Miwa Hino *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Happy 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Lil Video Games 'Video Games' *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Geisha Puppet, Hent High Students *Smite (2016) - Guttersniper Cupid *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Street Fighter V (2016) - Jianyu, Telephone Voice Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (71) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2017. Category:American Voice Actors